


Painted Vermillion

by ZigguratRolsovitch



Series: Forbidden Musings [1]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigguratRolsovitch/pseuds/ZigguratRolsovitch
Summary: Yinping muses upon the fact that she has developed feelings for someone she likely should not have, but it can't be helped. The heart wants what it wants.





	Painted Vermillion

The inside of the house is dyed in vermilion upon the setting of the sun, disappearing as a torch dipping into the lake and being extinguished for the night, which slowly cast the world into hues of navy and black. Through the large windows his face was tinted into a pale blue and she viewed him in silence. There was such an inquisitive look upon his features, those features, which she dare not admit aloud lest she face repercussions, were attractive; his curved jawline, all the way down to his scruffy chin, which for the most part seemed to grow even scruffier and scruffier as time went on. There was the unique curve of his brow, and below his eyes which. A warm brown. His dark mane reminded her of an untamed lion. Always a spiky mess one way or another, however this was to the contrary as he was not a wild and boorish brute nor was he unsophisticated.

Despite what some people may believe.

No. There was no doubt within her mind, that, she was indeed attracted to this person, however she told herself it must not be. It could not be. She had promised herself that she would not fall for another person and yet here, there were no doubt those sparks of feeling that she felt for him. How? She wonders. How could this have happened to her despite her efforts to try keep her heart closed from thoughts or feelings of personal romance?

Yes, she realizes it with a sort of sense of dread, without a doubt that she -despite herself- has indeed fallen for him and it is not solely looks alone, she is not so shallow; she has fallen for his personality. It was all the little things, on the outside he did his very best to be a resilient, pitiless man, but on the inside there lay a kind and caring man that could joke and laugh at himself, that loved children and animals and was always there for her. The one she could always rely on; the person that made her feel safe when the world was a very unsafe place, especially now.

When he looks at her, oh, how she loses her breath and the way that her heart speeds upon meeting his soulful gaze which seemed as though it held all his emotions and thoughts, she thinks certainly, he must be able to hear it even from where he sits across from her, because she herself can hear its wild pounding. It's her fear that the wild beating of her heart will give her away; that he'll know. She fears that her lingering gaze will tell him instantaneously that she has feelings for him…

and she's never been so afraid in all of her life. Somehow letting someone into her heart in a romantic sense seems more terrifying than being torn apart by tigers. And yet here despite all the fears… she desperately wishes that he feels the same when he looks at her.


End file.
